Draco's Thoughts
by Suto-Chan
Summary: Draco's thoughts about the sixth year


A/n: Hey guy of course I don't own anything. This is just a short insight into what Draco might have been going through during his 6th year. I might just leave it hear unless others want me to continue it. For my readers reading my New Chances, I am writing the next chapter, but I want to cover a lot in it, so it taking me a minute. That and my computer is evil.

Draco's Thoughts

Severus Snape sat in his new office, attached to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, which he had recently acquired with his new position. He was dwelling on the recent events that had happened, especially the ones with Katie Bell. Snape knew Draco's plan had gone horrible wrong as seeing there was Katie in the hospital and Dumbledore was still alive and not harmed at all. The only good thing Snape thought about the year was that he finally was the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, which he had wanted for 20 years now. A small timid knock, interrupted Snape's thoughts.

"Come in," bellowed Snape, as he was slightly annoyed to be taken out of his thoughts. Draco walked in, looking very timid and well defeated, Snape had never seen him this far down, and Snape saw that Draco was becoming more and more crestfallen as the year continued on. Draco, who was made prefect last year, hadn't abused his power at all this year, very unbecoming of him at all. A few times this year Pansy Parkinson and Theo Nott asked if something was wrong with the usually "cold, sharp Slytherin prince."

"Good evening Draco, what brings you into my office this evening," said Snape giving Draco, a small smirk that would be as close to a smile as possible for him.

"I need, Dreamless Sleeping Draught," said Draco, with as much confidence as he had at the moment, which was as close to none. Snape got up and went to the cabinet to get the potion that Draco requested, as he knew why Draco needed it. Draco was having nightmares of Voldemort, and he was seeing the Dark Lord killing him and his mom, if he failed.

"So I heard that your plan failed," said Snape while examining bottles to find the right one. He saw Draco shuttered as Draco thought of the recent events of that cursed necklace and how he had failed in getting it to Dumbledore. "You know I can only do so much to help you, and I did take a big risk in sneaking that artifact in so that you could use it."

"I am doing the best I can," Draco snapped back at Snape with as much attitude he could muster.

"Well all I am saying is that you could do better, at least next time you try to do something like that at least make the package better wrapped," chided Snape finally finding the potion and handing it over to Draco.

"Thanks for the _advice_," Draco hissed as he stomped out of the room as fast as he could. When Draco got to the hallway he slow down and tried to calm his breath, he was about to head up to his normal spot to get his frustrations out, when he heard a couple of girls talking, he listened in as always as he was taught since he was younger to observe and take in everything that was around him.

"….have you heard the rumor about Moaning Myrtle having a crush…" said the girl who passed him by. After that he turned them out since he saw it was pointless information. He went to the sixth floor boy's lavatory, where he usually went to get his frustrations out. He knew it would be empty since he it was close to curfew, which he didn't have to follow that much since he was a prefect. He walked in and sat down and did what he did three to four times a week, which was thinking of an alternative to this plan. Which so far in these few months have lead to no prevail and was wearing him down.

He half-way wanted to go to Dumbledore but he knew that wasn't an option, he knew that Dumbledore could offer protection, but if that protection was ever breached he would either die at Voldemort or his father or aunt's hands. He growled at his frustration as he realized that, this is never what he wanted at all when he thought of being a death eater. The only reason why Draco wanted to be a Death Eater was because his father was one. He didn't realize what entailed with the positions, the killing and the plotting and the betrayals. He realized at that moment he didn't want to be a part of this at all. He knew he was already this deep to pull out and so he had to complete it or he and his family lives would be at stake. Draco growled in frustration as he realized that he had to complete this insurmountable mission.

He got up and took his frustrations out on the wall and punched the wall repeatedly till his knuckles were blood. This would usually cause pain but at the moment he couldn't feel anything he felt numb all he could see was Voldemort and his mission as the wall. He leaned against the wall and let out a sob.

The bells rang telling him that it was 30 min past curfew. The bells brought him out of his trance, and he got up and saw the damage that he had done to himself and the mess he had caused on the tile walls. He cast Scourgify on the wall to clean it and Episkey to heal his knuckles. He got up, put his best scowl on to show his contempt for everyone, his normal behavior, and walked out of the lavatory, unaware that Myrtle was secretly watching him from the shadows.


End file.
